1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to performing hand-over, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for performing hand-over in which hand-over between a coordinator and a station is performed according to a priority determined based on information regarding the capabilities of stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A basic service set (BSS) in a wireless local area network (WLAN) is formed of one access point (AP) and a plurality of stations, wherein the stations always perform communication via the AP except in predetermined cases, such as a direct link setup (DLS) or a tunneled direct link setup (TDSL). The AP cannot transfer its AP function to a station.
A wireless personal area network (WPAN), unlike a BSS, is a network formed of a coordinator and a plurality of stations, in which communication may be performed between stations without having to use a coordinator that corresponds to an AP. Also, in a WPAN system, a station that has a function of operating as a coordinator may exist among other stations, and thus if a coordinator has to transfer its role to another station, the coordinator transfers its role to a station that is capable of operating as the coordinator. The transfer of the role of coordinator from one coordinator to another station is referred to as a hand-over.